


Graveyard Queen

by deathstrokeconstantine



Category: macdoesit, you-tube - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Writing, More? - Freeform, OC, graveyard queen, macdoesit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathstrokeconstantine/pseuds/deathstrokeconstantine
Summary: A macdoesit OC from the trying on costumes from spirit Halloween video, Graveyard queen. Don't ask me questions, I have no answers.
Kudos: 1





	Graveyard Queen

“Stop being such a pansy John, there is no ghost.” The boy yelled at his companion while dragging him by the collar or his shirt into the supposedly haunted graveyard.  
“No way Brant! I’m not getting dammed to hell by some vengeful spirit just because you want to win a dick measuring contest!” John kept trying to free himself from his friend’s grip to no avail. The two boys made their way into the graveyard, looking at the gravestones, and trying to find a specific grave.  
“Found it!” Brant yelled out to john who had been checking another set a gravestones a few yards away. John made his was over to his friend and felt a chill run up his spine as he read the grave; “Veronica “graveyard queen” Danforth. Beloved nurse to many. 1890-1950.”  
“Ok, you found it. Let’s leave.” Brant ignored His friend and continued to stare at the grave. “Brant” John barked out finally managing to get his attention.  
“One sec, I need a picture to prove we were here.” Brant took out his iPhone and started messing with the Camera trying to get it to focus on the writing on the gravestone. John still felt uneasy standing at the haunted gravestone and looked around to make sure nothing was out there. Unfortunately, the opposite was confirmed. John froze as he saw the woman in a dark purple dress and crown making her way towards the two boys.  
“Brant” John felt his own voice squeak as he forced it from his terrified body.  
“Hold on, I gotta make sure It’s a good picture so no one will think I pulled if off the internet.” Brent continued to mess with his phone, not paying any attention to john.  
“Brant, we need to go now.” John finally forced his trembling hand to move, tapping Brant on the shoulder to get him to turn around.  
“John! I told you to stop being such a pansy. There is no…” Brant trailed off upon seeing the approaching figure. His face turned sheet white. The two boys stood frozen for a few more seconds until the women was 20 yards away from them. From this distance the two boys could clearly see the woman’s extravagant dress, a cape flowing in the breeze behind her, and a big silver key in her hand.  
The sight of the cursed key snapped the two boys out of their stupor, and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them away from the figure. However, what the two boys realized a little too late, was that they where running farther into the graveyard where there was no exit.  
As the boys got farther into the graveyard, the graveyards and tombs got older and older. John then chanced a glance behind him and saw that they lost the woman and couldn’t see her anymore. He tapped Brent to let him know they lost her and they both collapsed behind one of the crumbling tombs to catch their breath.  
“What now?” brant was the first to recover as he was in several varsity sports.  
“What do you mean ‘what now’? I thought you didn’t believe she existed?” John wheezed back.  
“That was before we fucking saw her! You think we should make a run for it?” John looked around and realized they where several miles from the graveyard entrance.  
“No, she would definitely catch us. Fuck Brant! Now we are gonna get cursed!” Brant didn’t respond and just hung his head and continued to try to catch his breath.  
“I don’t know man.” Both boys fell quiet and sat there listening and waiting for the Graveyard Queen to reappear. 

“You kids really like to misinterpret stories just to scare your friends don’t you?” the two boy turned around at the new voice. It belonged to a man to looked to be in his mid-thirties. He wore all leather, slicked back black hair, and was looking at an old pocket attacked to his pants by a chain. Both boys where startled as nether of then heard the stranger approach despite all the leaves that just fell from the trees.  
“who are you? Why are you here?” Brant mustered up whatever courage he had left to try to intimidate the stranger, but only succeeded in drawing an amused chuckle from the stranger.  
“You got guts, I’ll give you that. Tell you what, you came here looking for the graveyard queen?” both boys nodded. “I’ll tell you the real story.”

****************************************************

The year was 1950, Veronica Danforth was hard at work in the small towns nursing home. She had earned the nickname “graveyard queen” from many of the patients as she ensured that every elderly patient that came into her care got a proper funeral, even at her own expense if their family abandoned them. Although over the years, Veronica had grown old herself and was close to retirement. She was even older than a few of her patients.  
The nursing staff was exited for Veronica’s retirement, for she was the one who trained most of them, and they all though she had earned her rest. However, Veronica did everything she could to delay her retirement. “I just love my job too much” she would always say.  
Although she was loved by most of the staff, there was one nurse, Britney, that couldn’t wait for veronica to retire, but it wasn’t because she wanted the woman to spend her golden years safely with her family. No, Britney wanted Veronica to retire because she couldn’t stand how terrible she looked in comparison. Veronica was practically nominated for sainthood though the hospital, and Britney just did her job to the bare minimum. She never came in early, in fact she was usually late, she never gave much effort to do her job right and often needed someone else to fix her mistakes. But most of all, Britney wanted to be treated like the hero Veronica was to everyone. Britney was tired of management telling her to “be more like veronica”. So, she decided she would try to convince veronica to retire very soon.  
Britney tried almost every trick in the book to force Veronica out. She reported her to management, stole anything of hers that wasn’t nailed down, she even tried sabotoshing Veronica’s reports. Nothing worked. No matter what she tried Veronica took it in stride and continued to put 120% into her work. Britney finally decided enough was enough. If she couldn’t get Veronica fired, she would scare her off.  
Luckily for her, Britney had been dating guy a few years older than her. One who had his fair share of run ins with the police. Britney figured that if she dressed her guy up in a black hoodie, jeans, and a ski mask, he would make a pretty scary thug, and if he could rough Veronica up a little bit, steal her wallet and phone, the give her the good ol’ “I better never see you here again” line, then she would be good as gone and Britney would be free from her shadow for good.  
Her plan was perfect. Until it wasn’t.  
What Britney didn’t count on was that Victoria would be taking one of the retirement home residents for a walk before she left, or that her boyfriend wouldn’t be smart enough to wait until she came out by herself. So of course, he saunters up to Victoria and her patient and pulls his gun out to scare them, and Victoria thinks her patient is in danger and makes a grab for the gun. Britney watched in horror from the window as her boyfriend shot Victoria in the stomach and lost his grip on the gun, letting Victoria take it from his hand.  
Victoria turned the gun on him and shot him without a moment’s hesitation. The poor boy fell, dead before he hit the ground. Britney finally shook herself out of her shocked state and called 9-1-1. She watched as Victoria’s life ran out, her last moments spent making sure her patient was unharmed.  
Nothing every connected back to Britney, although she spent the rest of her life trying to make up for her error. But this is just where Victoria’s story begins. Upon her death, Victoria’s spirit made its way down to the underworld for final judgment. The ruler of the underworld, hades, looked at her entire life and was greatly considering her for Elysium, the highest honor and best place to reside for the dead until he came upon her last moments. Hades was disappointed in her lack of concern when she shot the boy who he regarded to be a minor threat.  
Hades signed, remembering the rules of the underworld. Anyone who committed murder without regards to the life they ended, regardless of their life, was supposed to be sent directly to the fields of punishment for all eternity. He was about to sentence her when the door to his chamber opened. Something that never happened and irritated Hades greatly. The women that Victoria was with when she died entered his chamber.  
Just before Hades had the chance to tell her to get out and wait her turn for judgment, she spoke on Victoria’s behalf. “I know your rules lord Hades. But I implore you to make an exception. Victoria thought herself to be defending me! That is why she took the young man’s life. She has led a saintly life, one that doesn’t leave her deserving punishment.”  
Her statement made Hades pause. For he agreed with the woman, but it was not within his power to override the rules of the underworld. If he wanted to give Victoria a decent afterlife, he would have to go directly to the head of life himself. Hades steeled himself for the impending conversation and rose from his throne. “come with me.” He motioned for Victoria to follow, pleased when she did so without complaint.  
Victoria followed him to the large set of bright stairs, now tuned escalator in the modern times. She followed in uneasy silence all the way to the top, gasping slightly when Hades approached the glowing thrown that held the head of life, God himself.  
Victoria Couldn’t make out the figure of God over the bright light that seemed to enimate from everywhere. Hades didn’t hesitate to approach and began his argument on Victoria’s behalf. “God, this is the mortal Victoria Danforth, she led a model life, one fit for Elysium. However, in her last moments she took an innocent life trying to defend one of her patents.”  
Hades stopped talking and appeared to be listening to someone else talk, although Victoria couldn’t hear it. “Are you sure? The only committed one sin, she doesn’t deserve that.” The light grew in intensity, expressing God’s displeasure at Hades question. With a sigh of defeat, Hades led a very confused Victoria back down to the underworld.  
She once again remained silent, looking hopefully to hades. “I appealed to God to change your sentence from the field of punishment as is the rule for one who has taken the life of another.” Victoria’s face fell at this, putting two and two together. “God agreed.” Victoria perked back up, “he has decided to put you to work doing the thing you where known for in life. Helping the dead after they pass.” Victoria now just looked confused.  
Hades signed before explaining. “many people get lost on their way to the underworld, or they are not ready to face their final judgment. So, God employs people who need redemption to lead the lost souls down here.” Victoria nodded, signaling she understood so far. “I am going to give you a key. It opens any grave as a passage to the underworld. You are to spend the rest of eternity gathering these lost souls and sending them where they belong and protecting the living from vengeful spirits.”

***************************************************

“Hades gathered one of his silver keys and give it to Victoria. Showing her how to unlock a grave to go back and forth between the mortal plane and the underworld. She then went on to become one of the most successful and infamous ‘graveyard queens’, as Hades later named them. She is the one who roams this graveyard, the ‘dammed she brings to the underworld are simply lost souls. She is one of the few specters who rejoice in their job of helping the lost and protecting the ungrateful likes of you.” The leather clad stranger poked Brant’s chest, causing him to back up.  
John sat wide eyed at this story, taking in every detail to memory so he could recall it to everyone later. Brant, however, wasn’t buying the stranger’s story. “I call bull. There is no way that is the story behind that evil ‘graveyard queen’.”  
“You dare question lord Hades?” a voice spoke from the shadows. Both boys turned in shock to see a figure pale as death in a long, dark purple dress. She had the silver key clutched in her right hand, a chain connecting it to the extravagant dress. She wore an amused smile on her face with kind eyes, further confirming the truth of the story to john.  
Both boys screamed and made a mad dash for the exit, making the distance in record time. Nether one of them looked back to see the two figures laughing at their antics, struggling to catch their breath.  
“I don’t know why you put up with these myths Victoria.” The leather clad man said once he had recovered from his laughter.  
“It makes the job a little more entertaining my lord.” Victoria said, still watching the two boys running for their lives.  
Once they were on the safety of the outside of the gate, John turned back to see the graveyard queen open a passageway for the man, then she sent him one last kind glance before entering it herself. John smiled, just hoping to himself that anyone else would believe him if he told them.


End file.
